Jenjam
by ambudaff
Summary: For SNAPE DAY. Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa Severus punya harapan. Akan menemukan lagi kehangatan, rasa aman dan tenteram. No pair


**Jenjam**

(KBBI: _Jw a_ tenang; aman (hati)

Tesaurus: _a_ aman, damai, rukun, tenang, tenteram)

_Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, dan tokoh-tokoh dalam Harry Potter lainnya adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Linimasa sesudah Perang Besar, dengan Severus Snape digambarkan tidak meninggal_

_Rate K+, genre Friendship_

-o0o-

Pagi kembali.

Seperti pagi yang lain, kembali membawa sinar matahari baru, kembali membawa semangat baru, kembali membawa harapan baru.

Atau tidak.

Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin justru kecemasan baru, gamang yang baru, pesimis yang baru.

Mungkin di antaranya, Severus.

Dalam Perang Besar, seselesainya Harry menyelesaikan pertempurannya dengan Voldemort, ia bergegas kembali ke Shrieking Shack. Dan menemukan kenyataan, bahwa Severus tidaklah mati. Setidaknya, nyaris.

Gabungan antara ketergesaan membawanya ke Hospital Wing, pengerahan seluruh pengetahuan Madam Pomfrey, plus rasa keingintahuan Hermione yang mendorongnya mencari tahu bagaimana menangani keadaan Severus di buku-buku di Restricted Section, plus kegigihan trio Harry-Hermione-Ron mencari penawar bisa Nagini, membuat Severus masih bisa menghirup udara Hogwarts kembali.

Dan gabungan kegigihan Minerva McGonagall plus kolega-koleganya, plus murid-muridnya, membuat Severus kini _terpaksa_ masih harus menyiapkan diri untuk berhadapan dengan murid-murid 'berkepala kosong' itu, harus mengisinya dengan sepenuh hati.

Severus menghela napas.

Senin pertama. Awal September.

Setelah tadi malam anak-anak itu datang dengan kereta Hogwarts Express, di-Seleksi untuk anak-anak baru, pengumuman-pengumuman tentang penempatan kelas, Minerva—yang kini menjabat Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts—mengumumkan bahwa, dengan gembira Hogwarts menerima kehormatan akan kembali diajar oleh Severus Snape, untuk mata pelajaran Ramuan.

Seisi Aula Besar bertepuk tangan, bahkan sampai _standing ovation _saat namanya disebut Minerva—Severus curiga ini disebabkan Harry yang pertama kali memulai bertepuk sambil berdiri, dan diikuti oleh semua murid-murid 'berkepala kosong' lainnya. Mungkin tidak akan sampai begitu jika saja Harry tidak memulai.

Ah, sudahlah. Kelas pertama, kelas tujuh. Gryffindor bersama Slytherin.

Severus menghela napas lagi.

Entahlah, ini tidak pernah dirasakan setiap kali ia harus memulai mengajar di awalan tahun ajaran baru, tahun-tahun ajaran lalu. Severus merasa, seperti—seperti guru pemula yang harus masuk di kelas pertamanya. Gugup, bukan. Takut, apalagi. Hanya ada rasa semacam—entahlah. Ada yang menggerogoti rasa percaya dirinya.

Begitu masuk kelas, ada rasa aneh yang menyelimuti. Kelasnya rapi dan teratur, murid-muridnya menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan sopan, dan praktek membuat ramuannya berjalan lancar tanpa ada insiden. Memang, tidak semua orang bisa menyelesaikan ramuannya tepat seperti yang ia tulis di papan tulis, tetapi ini rekor! Bisa-bisanya semua murid mengikuti apa yang diinstruksikan dengan baik, tanpa insiden!

Kelas-kelas lain dalam hari itu juga demikian. Semua murid sopan, memanggilnya 'Sir', tak ada yang berbicara saat ia sedang menerangkan, hampir semua pertanyaannya mendapat jawaban dari beragam murid—tersebar, bukan hanya orang-orang yang itu-itu saja. Praktek membuat Ramuan berlangsung tanpa insiden, dan sebagian besar murid bahkan bisa menyelesaikan Ramuannya tepat seperti apa yang dituliskannya.

Kejadian yang bisa berlangsung jika murid-muridnya menyiapkan diri sebelum masuk kelas, dan atau, menyimak dengan baik pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan.

Ini tidak biasanya.

Severus sudah ada di ruang guru saat Minerva dan Pomona masuk bersamaan. Menyapa, dan mulai mendiskusikan murid-murid mereka. Tak lama kemudian, masuk juga Filius, lalu guru-guru yang lain. Diskusi antar guru yang biasa, tentang situasi yang biasa. Dengan keluhan-keluhan yang biasa pula.

"Dan anak-anak kelas empat itu malah sudah lupa lagi mantra yang kuajarkan di kelas tiga," keluh Filius.

"Masih mending! Keterangan tumbuhan yang kuberikan saat mereka masuk Rumah Kaca, sudah mereka lupakan saat aku akan memberi _post-test_ di akhir pelajaran!" Pomona menggerutu.

"Anehnya—tidak terjadi padaku. Semua murid seperti sudah menyiapkan pelajaran yang akan kuberikan—" Severus menyahut pelan.

Minerva tersenyum. "Jelaslah! Semua murid Hogwarts sekarang pasti menyiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya kalau sudah menyangkut pelajaran Ramuan—"

Severus biasanya mengaku paling tahu akan banyak hal, tetapi saat ini ia sampai tertegun dibuatnya.

**SEMUA** murid Hogwarts menyiapkan diri untuk pelajaran-**NYA**?

Tak bisa dipercaya.

-o0o-

Perlahan-lahan ia mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri. Terpaksa menyesuaikan diri, tepatnya. Menyesuaikan diri bahwa semua muridnya kini menyapanya dengan hormat. Menyesuaikan diri bahwa semua muridnya kini menyiapkan diri dalam pelajarannya, baik di kelas maupun dalam pekerjaan rumah.

Nyaris tak ada sesuatupun yang bisa ditanggapi dengan muka keruh dan semprotan amarah.

Sepertinya ia rindu keadaan masa di mana ia bisa menempatkan diri berseberangan dengan para murid-muridnya: mereka tak mengerjakan peer dengan baik, mereka tak mendengarkan instruksi sehingga kuali meleleh, dan sebagainya. Dengan demikian ia bisa memuntahkan amarah secara tuntas.

Kali ini, sama sekali tak ada kesempatan.

Dan sebagai responnya, ia menjadi semakin diam. Semakin menutup diri. Semakin menarik diri.

Minerva-lah yang pertama menyadari ini.

-o0o-

Saat Minerva pertama kali mengusulkan acara pesta dansa sebelum liburan natal, Severus sama sekali tidak curiga. Seperti biasa, usul dilontarkan saat rapat guru, dibahas mendetil, baru kemudian Minerva mengumumkan pada para murid saat makan malam.

Riuh rendah murid menyambut gembira!

Severus menanggapi dengan respon yang biasa, saat anak-anak Slytherin bertanya padanya—Kepala Asrama lagi seperti dulu—detil-detil pesta, apa yang boleh dilakukan, boleh tidak berpasangan lintas asrama, dan tetek bengek lainnya. Saat semua anak—bukan hanya anak-anak Slytherin—cekikikan tiap kali ia melewati mereka, sedang membahas pakaian apa yang akan mereka pakai, dengan siapa mereka akan datang, atau gosip-gosip senada.

Paling-paling seperti pesta dansa yang biasa, pesta natal yang biasa. Dan tugasnya, biasanya juga paling-paling berkeliling berpatroli menyisir sekeliling taman mencari mereka yang 'mojok' di saat yang lain sedang berdansa.

Paling-paling.

Prasangka yang biasa.

Jadi, saat pesta tiba, ia sudah berdiri di Meja Tinggi—tidak, hari ini tidak ada Meja Tinggi, hanya panggung di mana guru-guru berdiri dengan pakaian dansa terbaik mereka—berbeda dengannya yang hanya memakai pakaiannya yang biasa, menunggu pasangan-pasangan tertentu membuka dansa, dan kemudian ia bisa menghindar dari keramaian ini. Bisa kembali ke kesunyian, seperti biasa.

Pukul 8 tepat, semua guru sudah berdiri di panggung, termasuk Filch, termasuk Madam Pince, termasuk Madam Pomfrey. Jangan ditanya lagi Hagrid. Anak-anak sudah berdesakan di pintu masuk Aula Besar. Sekilas pandang, sepertinya Potter bersama anak gadis Weasley, sedang kakak si gadis itu bersama Granger. Seperti yang sudah diduga.

Minerva memberi tanda pada anak-anak, dan pasangan Potter-Weasley, Weasley-Granger, Longbottom-Abbott, maju ke depan panggung. Hmm, berarti mereka-lah yang akan membuka dansa.

Kecuali satu.

Miss Lovegood, sendirian, turut maju bersama pasangan-pasangan itu.

Sendiri?

Ya.

Dan ia tidak berhenti di depan panggung seperti ketiga pasangan yang lain, melainkan terus berjalan. Naik ke panggung. Mendekati para guru.

Mendekatinya.

Mendekatinya?

Berhenti tepat dua langkah di depannya, mengembangkan kedua tangannya sambil menarik kedua sisi gaunnya perlahan, ia menekuk kaki kirinya sedikit, menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Hormat klasik bangsawan Inggris jaman dahulu.

Terpaksa Severus membalas—tak sopan jika kau tak membalas, bahkan seharusnya seorang laki-laki mendahului memberi hormat—membungkuk sedikit dengan tangan sebelah kanan berada di dada, sedang tangan kiri diletakkan di punggung.

"Sir, apakah Anda berkeberatan membuka dansa bersama saya?" sahutnya lancar.

"Tid—" Severus sudah bersiap dengan kata 'tidak mungkin, aku tidak bersedia' ketika dengan ujung matanya ia melihat raut wajah Minerva.

Raut wajah berseri-seri, raut wajah gembira melihat seorang anak didiknya bersiap menarik gurunya turun.

Pandangannya meluas. Raut serupa ternyata terpasang pada semua—SEMUA—wajah guru-guru yang ada di sana. Oh ya, Hagrid bahkan bertepuk tangan keras-keras!

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa berdansa.

Walau tidak mahir, paling tidak ia tak akan menginjak kaki , bukan itu masalahnya.

Dalam sepersekian detik matanya menyisir seluruh Aula Besar.

Semua mata memandangnya. Severus mengira ini hanya ilusi, tetapi sepertinya semua berharap ia menggeleng dan berkata, 'Tidak, aku tak berkeberatan,' dan mengulurkan tangan pada Miss Lovegood, membawanya ke panggung utama. Sebagai guru dan murid, tentunya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia harus menolak? Kenapa ia terus ingin menyendiri, tak mau sesekali bergabung bersama? Lihat wajah-wajah mereka, tak ada wajah curiga padamu lagi. Tak ada wajah benci. Tak ada.

Pindaian matanya berhenti pada sorot wajah pemuda Potter. Dan beberapa teman dekatnya.

Raut wajah penuh harap. Bersama merajut harapan untuk masa ke depan yang lebih baik, yang aman, yang tenteram.

Severus menghela napas. Ia bisa mencecap rasa aman, rasa tenteram itu, saat ia tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kebersamaan mereka, di kelas, di Aula Besar, di mana saja.

Akankah ia terus menarik diri?

Diulurkan tangan kanannya pada Miss Lovegood, "—dak berkeberatan, tentu saja."

Senyum manis bukan saja terukir di wajah Miss Lovegood saat menyambut uluran tangannya, tetapi di wajah semua penghuni Aula Besar! Bahkan, mungkin karena terpicu oleh tepuk tangan Hagrid tadi, semua mulai bertepuk tangan saat Severus menuntun Luna turun dari panggung para guru, dan mengambil tempat di sebelah pasangan Harry-Ginny. Tepuk tangan meriah itu baru berhenti saat musik mulai mengalun.

Pasangannya, pasangan Harry-Ginny, pasangan Ron-Hermione, dan pasangan Neville-Hannah memulai dansa. Tak lama beberapa pasangan guru juga turun, berikutnya pasangan-pasangan lain lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi.

Tatkala lagu berganti, tak ada yang berniat membiarkan Severus kembali ke panggung para guru. Mulai dari Minerva, Pomona, bahkan murid-muridnya seperti Hermione juga, bergantian mengajaknya berdansa. Bahkan saat musik berubah ketukannya menjadi sangat cepat, pemuda-pemuda seperti Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, Longbottom, bahkan Potter—bahkan juga Filius!—mengajaknya bergabung dalam tarian yang sepertinya hanya dilakukan oleh kaum laki-laki. Disoraki oleh kaum wanita, tentunya!

Senyum teraut di wajah mereka. Senyum mengisi hati mereka. Severus baru menyadarinya. Rasa aman itu, rasa tenteram itu, ada di sini bersama mereka semua, bukan di ruang bawah tanah.

Saat Minerva mengumumkan waktu sudah hampir tengah malam, dengan demikian mengakhiri pesta, Severus tak percaya bahwa ia juga—seperti anak-anak didiknya—merasa kecewa—

-o0o-

—dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa hangat, aman, dan tenteram kembali, saat menjelang anak-anak naik Hogwarts Express, pemuda Potter, pemuda Weasley bersama adiknya, bersama beberapa rekannya mendatanginya, dan menyampaikan undangan makan malam Natal, dari Mr dan Mrs Weasley. The Burrow.

Dengan tulus ia mengangguk. Menyanggupinya.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahwa Severus punya harapan. Akan menemukan lagi kehangatan, rasa aman dan tenteram. Yang sama dengan yang Severus temukan tadi malam.

Bersama.

**FIN**


End file.
